Seaworldastrophe
Orlando, Florida Orlando has long since been engulfed by the multinational corporate giant of Disney and its sprawling playground of Disney World. Now construction has begun here for what is expected to be a model of the urban future, a completely enclosed city covering 20 square miles. The world's most brilliant architects and engineers have gathered to work on the vast complex and have already partially completed the framework. Quantities of sophisticated building materials are stored in massive sheds near the site. The amusement park's sleek monorail connects to the new Florida monorail system at a terminus here, providing access to the high-speed trains that now crisscross the state, leading to destinations along the Atlantic and the Gulf of Mexico. The renovated Florida Turnpike leads northwest towards the interstate highways and the rolling Great Plains. Outburst says, "Decepticons, I am Outburst. By order of high command, I am hereby issueing operations to secure important materials for furthering research into a... very important project. Three teams are to be organized to acquire three samples of biological Terran life, specifically that of the orders genus panthera, haliaeetus, and the superorder selachimorpha. In specific, I require a lion, an eagle, and a shark. The missions begin immediately." Blueshift says, "I will lead a team to capture this Eagle of which you speak!" Outburst says, "Superb. Operative... Blueshift, you will acquire the eagle. I will take a group to obtain the feline specimen. The third group shall be gathering the shark." Commander Soundwave says, "Report. Where is my assistance required?" Florida has been through a lot lately. The Protectupation is over, and the brief fits of acid rain caused by the fallout of the Battle of Vernier have finally stopped. It's a bright, sunny day, and everyone's having fun... ...AT SEAWORLD! Orlando is finally able to laugh and love and pay too much money to see a bunch of fish do tricks again, and that's exactly what they're doing. The hot sun makes sitting through a splash-filled whale show an appealing option. It's the perfect spot... FOR TERROR! Terror... or TERRORCONS! For Sinnertwin is stomping about like he owned the place. "Ah, ye wee fishy bastards!" he starts to yell at all the little kids running about. "I'm gonna eat ye up. Yum yum." The two headed beast isn't making a secret of his presence, he's crashing and smashing about like no-one's business Rider is....well, hell. Rider is here! That should be enough of a reason for people to wonder why they bothered to log-in tonight! Nevertheless, Rider is 'hangin' by the concession stand near the porpoises...and by 'hangin,' I mean he's leaning on it....which is causing severe structural damage. Collapse is imminent. As the Decepticons make their presence known, the bystanders gawk and flee in roughly equal measures, nearly causing a small riot in the wake of trying to scramble out of Sinnertwin's path. Luckily, a distress beacon has been sent to the only people who can take care of this menace... (Spins to Autobot symbol) ...THE AUTOBOTS! Preparing to return to her alt, her chest area slides up, head folding out of sight, arms curling in and back. Her tail and back lift, straightening and stiffening, propellers spinning once as if to test their readiness. Landing gear lowers as her legs fold up, returning to form the bulky sides of the large VTOL military aircraft that the engineer femme uses as her alt. Meanwhile, in Autobot City, DepthCharge has been working away in the Landing Pad, checking the status of all the shuttles and making his plans for what to do the next time Quintesson Astracius makes his presence known. But Ahab's plots for the great tentacles whale are soon cut short as the alert sounds through the base of Decepticons in Florida. Reporting in to Command that he's going to join whatever Autobots are headed there to check it out, the Aquabot jumps up into the air and with a burst of speed starts to rocket through the skies towards Florida. In his cute little racecar form, Wheelie is speeding toward Seaworld. Drastic times call for drastic measures, and he goes off-road, crashing through a chain-link fence and quickly transforming to vault over any other obstacles in getting into the park the completely illegal way. Once he's in, he transforms again, honking his horn wildly ('La Cucaracha') as he looks for those dastardly Decepticons. Fortunately, Whirligig was out exploring again, and once the alert goes out, she heads to Florida! Fortunately, she's not so far out that her super-slow alt keeps her from getting there in three weeks. She comes over the park, hovering as low as she can to take a look around. Soundwave is flying in just now. No, he's doing anything particularly dramatic--just flying along, arms straight forward ahead of himself, looking off into the distance into the destination... Sinnertwin! Sinnertwin! He is like sin, but double! The twin-headed beast roars, reading up on two legs as he sees Autobots arriving in the distance. "Ah, guys, ye catch the wee fishie, I'll go kill all these Autobot. I cannae see them being a huge problem." He takes a step back, crashing into the side of Seaworld, sending lobsters everywhere. "I'll nip 'em well and good!" * CREAK...... CRACK.......... BOOOM.* And...there went the concession stand. Rider, the FEARSOME DECEPTICON WARRIOR, is now lying on the ground amongst a pile of wood planks, fish sticks, and Slurpie mix. Does this stop him? NO! For he is a DECEPTICON WARRIOR. He.....lies there....HEROICALLY. "Aw, hell man. Ain't dis ish always gotta happen to a mecha. Ain't a mecha got no breaks in dis world. Aw..." He takes a swipe at his left shoulder. "Dis disgustin', yo. As the Autobots convene, Wheelie radios around, <> 'What to do,' in this case, is accelerating once he's got a clear path toward Sinnertwin -- and then transforming into a leaping tackle at the braying robotic beast, as the lobster tank explodes! Wheelie strikes you with Hugglepounce for 1 points of damage. Landing down on the cemented ground near one of the many pools of Seaworld, DepthCharge gives an annoyed grunt as he sees that this is the area that the Decepticons have decided to terrorize. Although he may believe that all animals should be free, he also sees that places like Seaworld perform a valuable education operation to people about what life is under the oceans of their planet. And here the Decepticons are, no doubt their actions probably going to cause a great deal of distress to those animals that can't flee into deeper water. That annoys him.. And so the Aquabot calls to the Decepticons as the other Autobots do their things, "This is a warning. Leave this area now. The Autobots are here in force so give up now." Whirligig comes down low, dropping as fast as she can to transform and land. She comes down fairly near to DepthCharge, and at least she /looks/ imposing. Despite not really /being/ imposing. So she tries her best to make herself look even /more/ intimidating (although that squishy face really takes away from it), standing near DepthCharge and looking girly and robot-y! Redshift says, "Do we need the whole organism? Or can I just collect it's head?" Sinnertwin's reaction to Wheelie's tiny little tackle is to lurch both heads to stare at the minibot in disbelief. "Wha... wha..." he mutters with two mouths. "That were rubbish, ye wee man. Let me show ye how to do it!" With that, one of the heads lashes towards Wheelie, teeth snapping. The other one curls round to Rider. "C'mon Rider. Sooner ye can get tha' squiddy or whatever the pit it is tha' science twerp wants, tha' better I say!" You strike Wheelie with Bite. Commander Soundwave says, "Live samples are preferable." Outburst says, "Keep the organism intact, Redshift. As little harm as possible should be inflicted on the creature." Rider stands up, slowly; he's covered in cheap SYSCO-provided foodstuffs. And not happy. "What....who dis....oh....ohhhh...." He stares at DepthCharge, and remembers. "Oh...so deez nuts came back fo mo of THIS, huh? You want mo' a' DIS? Well YOU CAN' 'ANDLE DIS!" He makes a lot of gesticulations, but actually fails to fire a single shot. There's a whistling sound above Depthcharge for a moment, and its source is soon revealed as the evil Soundwave plummets like a rock towards the Autobot. "Warning disregard. Autobot forces will withdraw immediately--" And it is then that he tries to plant his feet on Depthcharge's shoulders. "OR BE TERMINATED." Soundwave misses DepthCharge with their Falling Down attack. Yay! Looking over at Whirligig and giving her a nod, DepthCharge says as Rider says something the Aquabot can't decipher, "Alright, they've chosen to do this the hard way. Let's take them down as fast as possible. We don't want a prolonged fire fight here. As the longer the fight, the more inevitable that either the animals or a human will be hurt. Let's go." The Aquabot's attention is turned back towards Rider and he makes a move, as if preparing to blast the strange Decepticon with the strange riddle like words. But in his peripheral vision the Aquabot sees something coming. Something shooting down out of the sky at him. Through pure instinct a protective forcefield suddenly morphs around DepthCharge, Soundwave's blow bouncing off it. Moving quickly, DepthCharge drops the field and swings back at the tape commander with a melee attack of his own; his first swinging out. DepthCharge misses Soundwave with his punch attack. As Sinnertwin bites Wheelie, the devil-dog's jaws -- one set of them, anyway, clamps down on his kneecap. And it hurts! A lot! Especially since Wheelie technically doesn't even have kneecaps! "It seems your bark is worse then your bite," the hobbling Autobot says, drawing his /trademark/ weapon and a handful of dead lobsters, "but my slingshot declares a Crustacean Fight!" Wheelie strikes you with Lobster Slingshot: Gay Porn Magazine or Wheelie's Attack? for 1 points of damage. Well, there's a first time for everything, and she's not staying out of the action. While Rider is flailing about aimlessly - and not doing much in the process - Whirligig rushes at him, intending to punch him... only to trip and go flying instead. Of course, the bulky femme's momentum carries her right at the Decepticon. This... should be interesting. Whirligig strikes Rider with Trip and flail! Yikes!. "Aye, worse than my bite, is it?" Sinnertwin roars as the beast starts to back up into Seaworld, smashing tanks as he goes, glass flying everywhere, along with poor little fish. "Well, we'll see about that, won't we!" As his first head is speaking, the second one lunges into a nearby tank and grabs a mouthfull of deadly electric eels, which he then FLINGS Wheelie's way. "An' there's more nasty stuff comin' out me mouth too!" he cackles evilly. Wheelie evades your Electric Eels attack. Rider OOFS as Whirligig lands squarely on his....self. "Aw, see! Dis what I'm TALKIN' bout! Femmes can't leave a mecha alone, B!" Who "B" is may never be known. "Now, listen here, glitch...I'm all 'bout dis right here..." He makes a "you and me" motion with his one free hand, "But y'all gotta understand when it be appropriate an' ish, aight? An' now ain't the time! Ya gotta respect tha playah!" To prove his point, he brings his right hand across to Whirligig's face, attempting a nice little pimp slap. Rider strikes Whirligig with Glitchslap. Soundwave expected to land on shoulders but instead hit upon an infinitely slick surface--he bounces off of it awkwardly, slamming into the concession stands and smashing them into splinters. And when he stands back up, his arm immediately intercepts Depthcharge's fist, and he tries to grab onto it. "I sense that you care about these pathetic creatures." Soundwave tries to place his other arm under Depthcharge's armpit, and attempts to lift him upwards. "So I will give you the opportunity to swim with them!" And with that, he tries to toss Depthcharge into one of the pools! Soundwave manages to strike DepthCharge with his Water Party. Wheelie ducks under the surge of eels, which lands harmlessly in a tank full of jellyfish, making it a poisonous electric death trap that looks super cool. He's running past Sinnertwin -- leaving himself totally open, but there's a friend in need. "Unlike you Cons with your self-involved ways, Autobots stick together til end of our days!" Drawing his Robot Machete, he attempts to hack Rider away from Whirligig. Wheelie strikes Rider with Robot Machete. "Oh...!" Whirligig's expression is a mix of dazed and irritated. "Oh... you did /not/ just do that!" It's on now. She may not be a warrior by any far stretch of the imagination, but she isn't going to let this guy push her around. Oh, no! ...not that she has any idea what he just /said/, but oh well. Steeling her expression as she takes a few steps back, then... abruptly spins around, sending her awkward and ungainly tail flying at Rider, shortly after Wheelie's strike! Whirligig strikes Rider with Say Hello to My TAIL. DepthCharge is indeed picked up and tossed by the tape commander, his form tumbling awkwardly through the air and then coming down hard against the side of one of the pools. The cement corner of the concrete pool breaks off at the impact and both rubble and the Autobot scientist slide down into the water filled pool. There's bubbles, then stillness. Has the water claimed DepthCharge? A few moments later an ice blue form bursts out of the pool, hovering up into the air. "Right. Throw an /Aquabot/ into water to hurt them. I see the logic there. Seriously. Good job." Hoping to catch Soundwave before he can strike again, the Aquabot raises his hands up, palms facing towards Soundwave, and attempts to project out a restraining forcefield around the Decepticon. DepthCharge strikes Soundwave with his Forcefield Restraint attack. Woe be to those who ignore Sinnertwin! The huge Decepticon beast starts to lumber after Wheelie, tail swinging and continuing to smash items. "Ah, run ye wee maggot. We'll win, and then we'll get what we came for, and then we'll make a pie outta ye ball-bearings. Mmmm I can taste it now!" He steps back, and with a mighty smash of his twin-tail, cracks the glass on the casing that contains eels AND jellyfish. "Time to die Autobot, I can see ye C-Beams glitterin' in Jupiter already!" You strike Wheelie with Eels and Jellyfish!. Rider blinks, twice, as some midget gets to slashing and some female gets to bashing. "Aw....." is about all he gets out, as he falls headlong into a tank filled with walruses. He sinks for a few minutes, before appearing at the other side, wet and angry. He's yelling at the water: "And no, I do not have your bucket!" He turns his gaze back on Whirligig. "You...did not, just hit a mecha. I gon show you some RESPECT." He whips a rather large 9mm out of subspace, and shoots it. At Whirligig. Surprise. Rider strikes Whirligig with laser. Soundwave suddenly freezes up, frozen in with one leg raised up and arms outstretched. "Rrrrgh... actually, I was attempting to strike the flesh creature within the pool. What is the status of Kekeke, the lovable dolphin?" His optic band gleams. "That was my true target!" Struck by the ball of jellyfish and electric eels, Wheelie falls to his knees as the electricity courses through him and the jellyfish make him all slimy and conduct it further. "AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH," he screams, followed by "BBBLLLLAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH" to make it rhyme. He shakes and quivers, as if being tortured. Ouch! That /really/ hurt! Whirligig staggers a few steps back. She's hurting now, but she's not quite willing to give up. Not until she's unconscious! Which, knowing Whirligig, probably won't be that far in the future. Peacekeeper is going to kill her... but she was en route anyway! "I'm not down yet!" And out comes the only actual weapon she has! It's.. IT'S... ...a pistol. But at least it's /something/. Whirligig strikes Rider with Last Shot (ha ha, bad pun) Kekeke?! Kekeke!! A fretful glance is shot down towards the pool blow him, DepthCharge realizing Soundwave's true intent. And with that something goes 'click' in DepthCharge, him look turning back towards his combatant. With forcefield restraints locking Soundwave down, DepthCharge starts to quietly hover over towards the tape commander; gliding along on anti-grav granted wings. A laser scalpel appears in his hand, the Aquabot pressing a button on the hilt of tool to activate it's laser blade. A brilliant yellow glow flares out from the tool and it is carefully raised at Soundwave once DepthCharge is in front of him. Ever wondered what makes Soundwave tick? DepthCharge is about to find out. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Just before the scalpel makes contact, DepthCharge is distracted from his task at the sound of cracking glass and yet more sea creatures being hurt. . oh and Wheelie too. But it's the sea creatures that are important. The scalpel in DepthCharge's hands are dropped and, pointing his fingers towards Sinnertwin, a burst of electrical current flows from the Aquabot's hands. Racing towards the Terrorcon. Hopefully this will make him reconsider destroying anymore tanks. You evade DepthCharge's Snaking Tendrils attack. The laser scalpel clatters to the ground, contentedly minding its own business... until a large blue hand picks it up. "This belongs to you," Soundwave reminds Depthcharge, as he stalks up behind him and tries to jab the scalpel right between the Autobot's shoulder and neck plates! Yes, that forcefield held Soundwave in place for a good while--but it couldn't keep him locked up forever! Soundwave manages to strike DepthCharge with his DC's Own Laser Scalpel. Sinnertwin is pretty much a seacreature tank destroying machine. And as his bulky swings swiftly around, the attack on him is foiled. There's nothing worse than a very large, very agile beast. And Sinnertwin is the king of them. Well, today at least. "Aye Aquabot, ye wanna join your friends, do ye? Well, why not?" He rears on his hind legs, one of his front feet lunging forward to shatter the base of a gigantic model of a happy whale, which starts to topple ominously in the direction of Depthcharge! DepthCharge evades your Happy Whale! attack Rider stares down at his torso, as Whirligig's shots make their mark on his paintjob. "Oh..../oh/......AW /HEAAAAYL/ NAW!!" He looks back at Whirligig, incredulously. "I ain't come here to be made no punk glitch a no oversteppin' femme gone postal an ish!" He raises his pistol, with an almost childlike glee showing in his facial expression. "Who dat dude wit da rag-top ace?" He fires. "ITS YER BOY!" Rider misses Whirligig with his Mecha Please attack. ...ahah. Ahaha! Somehow, by some sheer act of Primus-sent providence, Whirligig manages to /avoid/ getting hit. Could be that she saw her friends and was so startled by what happened to Wheelie that she actually side-stepped. But then she notices she was shot at and, well, she can't have /that/. So she rushes Rider again, kicking on her jetpack as she heads straight at him before spinning around and letting her rapidly spinning propellers do the talking... right at his head! Whirligig misses Rider with her Smack to the Head with the Props attack. Shaking off the last of the eels, Wheelie's wet golden surface still crackles a bit. Poor robot boy. "FOR ALL THE FUN YOU MAY HAVE HAD," he shrieks, dashing toward Sinnertwin, voice reaching possibly undiscovered adenoidal octaves, "NOW YOU'VE DONE MADE WHEELIE MAD!" Wheelie strikes you with Retarded Castrati Voice for 9 points of damage. So distracted is DepthCharge by his attack on Sinnertwin that he indeed doesn't notice the blue hand grasping the scalpel until it is too late. The blade impacts in his neck, DepthCharge falling first to his knees, then to the ground in a twitching mess as his systems go haywire due to the sudden rupture of a main neural net cluster. Body shaking, DepthCharge does the only thing he can think of to get away from Soundwave until he can recover. And that's futilely kick at the ground with his legs. But it does give him a little distance, which is a good thing too as suddenly a whale crashes down right next to DepthCharge. Using the fake sea creature, DepthCharge manages to get the scalpel out from his neck and stand; jumping over the whale and towards Soundwave. From somewhere DepthCharge has pulled his Trident and it seems he's swinging it at Soundwave. Looks like he's trying to cut Soundwave back . . but with a bigger weapon. DepthCharge misses Soundwave with his Energised Trident attack. Commander Soundwave says, "Sinnertwin, I will attempt to grab Depthcharge so that you may more efficiently strike him." Sinnertwin says, "Aye, if it makes ye happier, sir" Soundwave duck his head under the trident, which misses him by an inch, then vaults over the fake whale, straight for Depthcharge. Instead of pummeling him, though, Soundwave tries to grab the arm that's not holding the trident, and yank it up behind his back in a painful armlock, intending to immobilize him. "Now, Sinnertwin! Attack!" Soundwave succeeds in grasping DepthCharge, throwing him off-balance. "All right, all right, keep ye head on!" Sinnertwin grumbles, the beast lumbering slowly up to the pair. "A right pair of sissies ye are. I don't need any help fightin' Soundwave, no offense an' all." And with that, the creature lashes out at Depthcharge with his horrible monster fangs. "C'mon, just kill tha' Autobots and get tha Jellyfish or whatever and we can leave" You strike DepthCharge, which is like shooting fish in a barrel. Rider ....ducks. Under the whirly-things, that are headed his way. He rolls out of harms way, and pockets his weapon, instead withdrawing a smaller blade in the same hand. "So, ya wanna get fresh, huh? Well I got yer freshness right here, ho!" With but a thought as to whether or not 'ho' is allowed on the MUSH, Rider lunges forward at Whirligig, blade in hand. Slicey slicey. Rider strikes Whirligig with blade. The blade does its trick and Whirligig is struck, letting out a startled cry of pain. Of course, this causes her to fall down from where she was hovering, and... unfortunately for Rider... it happens to be right at him. Apparently no one ever told him what could happen if you strike a flying clumsy femmebot. Whirligig misses Rider with her Beware of Falling Femmes attack. Leaping at Sinnertwin -- Wheelie then uses the Terrorcon as a springboard, to leap into the air at... Rider! "A gangster to be you may pretend," Wheelie cries as he flies through the air like a golden dwarf cannonball, "but for stabbing my comrade your crimes shall end!" He attempts to cross-body Rider right across the head. Or upper body or something. That general region. Wheelie misses Rider with his Cross-Body attack. Caught by Soundwave once again! The trident in DepthCharge's hand falls to the ground; instantly deactivating once it leaves his grasp. Isomorphic control system. But the time isn't now to revel in how smart DepthCharge is. Because as he pulls against Soundwave, trying to get free, Sinnertwin launches at and attacks. Armor panels sheer off DepthCharge, the Aquabot crying out. Two against one, fine! Concentrating on Sinnertwin, DepthCharge's forcefield systems activate and a pulse of forcefield energy bursts towards Sinnertwin. You evade DepthCharge's Forcefield Pulse attack. Sinnertwin, being the huge and gigantic twinky machine of death that he is, takes some steps backwards, rearing up and transforming to robot mode, tearing down some displays featuring childrens drawings of happy sea life as he goes. "Aye, how come ye are not dead yet Aquabot? I can still send ye to the briny deep, ye know?" With that, the gruff, dirty robot picks up a picture a six year old called Timmy drew of a shark, and throws it at Depthcharge's head! DepthCharge evades your Happy Shark Picture attack Rider ducks and covers, as Whirligig comes crashing down around him...he dives into the nearest cover he can find, which just so happens to be the gift shop located behind the former concessions stand. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a flying Wheelie -- for, seriously, who can miss a flying orange egg yolk? -- and he grabs the nearest thing that he can find...which just so happens to be an enormous stuffed representation of KeKeKe, which once hung over the roof of the shop, and swings. Swings with all his might. At Wheelie. With a stuffed dolphin. Rider strikes Wheelie with Swinging for the Dolphence.. Soundwave pushes himself away from Depthcharge. "Very well, Sinnertwin--he should have been weakened to the point where you should be capable of defeating him." Ooh--bit of a jab, there. "I will accomplish our objective." Depressing the button on his shoulder, Soundwave's tape slot opens, discharging a white and green Cassetticon. "Jars, Turtler, eject. Operation: Acquisition. Secure Maxwell the Friendly Shark." "Wearrre be rrrargt back wid 'im, Sourndrave!" Jars vows as he transforms into shark mode. Turtler likewise transforms into turtle mode, and the both of them plunge into Maxwell's pool... which is soon alive with bubbling and thrashing, with the tapes occasionally being tossed right out! Apparently Maxwell isn't all that friendly! The throw of the happy children's drawings goes wide as DepthCharge ducks while Soundwave releases his grasp on him. Not only is Sinnertwin a killer of sea creatures, but also a killer of children's dreams of sea creatures. And that is something DepthCharge can't tolerate. Moving quickly away from Soundwave who has fortunately seemed to give up on the easy Aquabot target practice, DepthCharge runs towards Sinnertwin and swings out a punch. One Punch! DepthCharge strikes you with punch for 8 points of damage. Though she is down, Whirligig isn't quite out yet. She looks around with a pained little hiss and finds... a large chunk of concrete. Noting the clear flight path between she and Rider, despite his taking cover... well... it is worth a shot, isn't it? Pushing herself up a bit, she chucks the piece of torn up pavement at him in hopes of at least distracting him. Better her than Wheelie, anyway... at least in her crazy head. Whirligig strikes Rider with Flying Concrete. Wheelie soars through the air, blasted by the stuffed dolphin. Getting some amazing hang time, he flies directly toward Soundwave. Gleaming, firm golden robot ass first. Wheelie strikes Soundwave with Rider, You've Done It Again. "NYAAAAAAAAAARGH!" It seems that being hit by the protector of childrens dreams hurts a lot. And so Sinnertwin staggers backwards from the Aquabot's surprisingly powerful punch. "Oh, ye like sea creatures, do ye? Well Autobot, I'll give ye SEA CREATURES!" Sinnertwin is mad now, and starts to run backwards, stopping at a pool. He reaches in, and with his mighty hands, he HEFTS out a gigantic Killer Whale, that flops about in his huge stocky arms. "Have Shamu Jr in ye face!" he roars, throwing the poor whale straight at Depthcharge! You strike DepthCharge, which is like shooting fish in a barrel. Rider laughs hysterically as Wheelie is sent flying, which serves to his detriment, as he gets a giant piece of concrete to the dome. He takes it like a chump, flailing around and landing firmly in the Mamma Illardo's Pizza Cabana that formed the back end of the novelty shop. Angry, he takes the first thing he can find -- the convection oven -- and chucks it at Whirligig. Then, the microwave. Then, the regular oven. Every appliance he can find goes sailing at or over Whirligig, landing at her feet, around her, or behind her in the giant Killer Whale exhibit... ...in the water.... ...every electrical appliance he can find... ...whether or not they're still plugged in.... ....or holding a charge.... ....getting my drift, here?.... ....can I say.... ......zap? Soundwave shakes a fist at his Cassetticons. "Imbeciles! Cooperate and capture the shark." After some more thrashing, the two Cassetticons finally emerge with the gigantic and furious shark Maxwell. Sandwiched between the two floating Cassetticons, Maxwell thrashes furiously to escape, but the tapes have him secured firmly. Once the shark is close enough, Soundwave pulls from subspace an odd device that looks a lot like a collar with two metallic devices, one on each end. After he slips the collar around the shark's head, getting the metal objects over its gills, it's apparent what its purpose is--a breathing apparatus of some kind! Whirligig has connected. As the electronics fall into the water -- so does Wheelie, bouncing off of Soundwave's big old boxy form, his metal body serving as even more of a conductor! BRRRRRBRBRBRBBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZZZZZZZ DepthCharge doesn't try to dodge the killer whale. A look of horror flashes across his face and as the whale sails he attempts to catch it. While noble in desire, it was somewhat foolish in action as the whale crashes down on DepthCharge. His legs buckle and he falls backwards as the creature makes impact. Squish. After some moments DepthCharge manages to crawl out. . and witness the scene of a bunch of electronics going into the water. Oh Primus, and there's nothing he can do to stop it.